See You Again
by Teharissa
Summary: Dick never thought Wally would ever leave- he was always a constant in Dick's life. Alternatively, the fic where I decided to apply OTP's to songs you listen to and came up with two songs that should not be together. Can be taken as birdflash or friendship. Rated for one swear word. Also, just a drabble, so super short.


**Ever played that game where every time you hear a song you pretend it's for your OTP? Yeah, this is what happened the first time I tried it. -_-**

 **Also, for the record, this is more of a drabble than a real fic. I just wanted to experiment with this idea that has been bothering me. Maybe in a couple years, I'll expand on this idea, but for now, I'm leaving it be the way it is.**

 **I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any song lyrics used.**

* * *

His breath was ragged, short frantic gasps making his chest rise quickly- the smoke making it hard to take in what little oxygen he managed to breathe in. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead, and all around him, the fire seemed to press inwards.

This was it. This was where Robin died. Dick clenched his eyes closed, trying to hold in a cough as a sort of twisted humor took over- the idea of him dying in a fire was preposterous- he expected to go out with a bang, fighting a villain.

But this was cool too. He was still doing his job and helping people. In the long run, that's all that mattered.

Dick let his eyes open again, determined to make it at least a little farther before the flames consumed it- already licking at his sides and torso. The spandex and kevlar- while great material for a fight- didn't protect him from the dangerous heat, and the only thing keeping Dick's eyes from stinging and letting loose a shed of tears as his mask.

The building around him was crumbling- desks and various expensive equipment set aflame. The whole skyscraper creaked- and Dick realized he did have a simple getaway. The windows, while straightforward, could easily kill him. Regardless, with his foggy brain and lethargic limbs, Dick managed to get to the window- pulling out his grapple gun before forcing his body through and shattering the glass.

It exploded around him, and Dick's head cleared to the cool sensation of falling. His fingers tightened around the grapple gun, and he took aim- shooting….

…. And missing. His masked eyes widened, as his free fall didn't stop. Twisting in the air, Dick saw the pavement and oh god he was going to die the same way his parents did.

He had to be at peace with that though. Dick closed his eyes and forced himself to let out a rush of air. Death was inevitable, and Dick was ready to accept it. If need be. And out of all the ways to go out, helping citizens was probably one of the best ways to die Dick could ever hope for.

With these thoughts in mind, he prepared for the splat- the moment where his body hit the ground, bones breaking and blood spurting from the instant impact- dead before he felt a thing. But the thing was, it never came. Right as he estimated he should arrive to his frankly youthful death, he found himself hugged into a warm body and swept across the rooftops.

"Dude! Don't you always have your grapple gun?" Wally's voice made Dick peek open an eye- smirking at Wally's form.

"Guess I knew you'd catch me." There was no point in letting on that he was sure he was going to die. Wally would kill him if Dick ever told him that he expected death- and even went as far to accept it.

"What if I didn't?" Wally looked serious, and Dick turned down the joking.

"I'd help people. That's all that matters." Dick shifted in Wally's arms, enjoying the feel of the ginger holding him, "Death is insignificant in the long run."

"I won't accept that." Wally looked mournful, "I'm going to stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven. I'll walk through hell with you. All to keep you alive- just please, let me do my job, okay? I can't always be around, but I promise, I won't ever let you die. I'll stand by you."

"Wally…." Dick frowned, "I don't want to die. I've just accepted that it exists. But… I'm glad you won't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Wally's relieved smile made Dick's heart swell, "Become allergic to the sun, maybe."

"Yeah, right." Dick playfully shoved Wally's shoulder, "Let go of me!"

As Dick's feet landed back on solid earth, he let out a exhale of relief. He wasn't alone. Wally wouldn't let anything happen to him. Dick had already lost everything once- the world wasn't cruel enough to take it away again. Wally would always be by his side.

* * *

"I'm lucky I had Tim to bail me out," Dick laughed bitterly, "Thankfully I only have cracked ribs. Hurts like a bitch though."

His fingers traced Wally's grave, not even bothering to leave flowers. There was no point- the dead couldn't tell. A tear slipped down his cheek, and Dick didn't even care that he was being careless- waring the Nightwing uniform at a graveyard, completely maskless. His eye locked onto the name.

 _Wallace West_

Wally hated the name Wallace- Dick clenched his eyes closed, his body wracking with sobs- shaking uncontrollably.

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you again." Dick stood, muscles taut, and left the grave behind- almost as if he had never been there.

* * *

 **I don't know if this is sad, but what was sad was the songs. It had 'Stand by You' by Rachel Platten and then immediately after the song 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa played. I wanted to break the car radio. I didn't.**

 **So yeah, I had this idea stuck in my head afterward where I've just been desperate to write and get my thoughts out about what happened with the fic. Be warned (probably should have mentioned this from the beginning) I wrote this and posted it. The only editing and revising it got was spell check.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this drabble!**


End file.
